Therapy for the Frequently Shipped Character
by DeepAzulaEyes
Summary: Various Avatar characters get together with a therapist and this author to discuss shipping in the Avatar fandom. T for safety really, it could be K. But I just wanted to be sure.
1. Large Group Session 1

_AN: The real story begins after this mark _**:–:–:–:**

"Have you learned your lesson?" a cold voice asked from behind a hooded cloak.

"Yes," I said, trying to look into the person's face, but it was too dark.

"So if we set you free, you will not make a mockery of our rules ever again?" a second hooded figure asked.

"Never," I said. "I'll never break another rule again."

"Very well," a third person said. "You may release her."

Yet another cloak came forward and unlocked the heavy shackles around my wrists and ankles.

"You are free to post new stories once more. Do not abuse the privilege," the first voice said menacingly.

"Yes, yes, thank you," I said, bowing to the many cloaked figures that surrounded me in the Harry-Potter esque dungeon-y area I was in. I crossed the circular room quickly, heading for the exit. I could feel the eyes of the faceless people follow me. I threw open the door and was nearly blinded by the light. I closed the door quickly behind me and started running. As I did so, I heard a cold voice say, "Remember, we'll be watching."

_Okay, so that's not exactly what happened. I wrote this in script format even though I wasn't supposed to and it got removed. I felt really bad about breaking the rules. I wasn't allowed to post new stuff for a few days. But now this fic is back, _not_ in script format. And I shall never again underestimate the power of the patrol people. Promise. _

_I think the scary cloak people should give me a cookie now._

**:–:–:–:**

I looked around. Aang was on my left, Katara beside him. Next was Sokka, enjoying the snacks in the center of the circle of chairs. In the chair on his left was Suki, Toph on her left, then Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee. Finally, on my right was the Therapist.

"Okay, today we're here to talk about shipping," the Therapist said.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Do we _have_ to?" Toph asked. "I'm not even into that romantic junk."

"I'm sorry, Toph," the Therapist said. "But you're a certified FSC."

"What's an FSC?" Sokka asked.

"Frequently Shipped Character," the Therapist answered.

Toph stood up angrily and demanded loudly, "All right, who's been shipping me?!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" I said, putting my hands up. "I haven't done any shipping with you that wasn't just light canon stuff . . . or at least, not yet . . ."

Confused, Sokka asked, "Wait, canon?"

"It's in the show," I told him.

"Oh."

"What about the show?!" Toph said, still defensive.

"Oh, come on, Toph, you know what I mean," I said, looking pointedly from her to Sokka. It was then that I realized that was pointless, because Toph couldn't see. I jerked my head in Sokka's direction. Toph sat down, frustrated.

Even more confused than before, Sokka asked, "Okay . . . so . . . what just happened?"

"We just had our first discussion about shipping," the Therapist said. "Who wants to go next?" She looked around hopefully, her eyes landing on . . . "Azula?"

Azula was sitting in her chair with her arms and legs crossed, looking very standoffish. Coldly she said, "No thank you. I'd really rather not."

The Therapist then looked at Zuko with the same hopeful expression. "Zuko?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not even sure who I'm shipped with," Zuko said, shaking his head. I giggled internally because that rhymed.

"You're the hot bad boy!" I exclaimed. "You're shipped with everybody!"

"Seriously?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Yes! Zutara, Toko, Maiko –" Zuko cut me off.

"Wait, what?"

"Zutara, that's you and Katara," I said. Zuko and Katara glanced at each other with either love, loathing, or indifference, depending upon your shipping preference. "And Toko, that's you and Toph –"

"They're shipping me with who now?!"

"I was with you, originally; I didn't think it could happen," I said enthusiastically to Toph. "But after looking at some Toko stuff . . . they're very good at making it sound plausible for you two to be together." Toph looked like she was ready to murder someone ("someone" meaning me), so Zuko stepped in and changed the subject.

"What about Maiko?" he asked.

"That's you and me, stupid," Mai said, nudging him in the ribs and smiling slightly.

"Yep!" I said.

"Zuko, how do you feel about being shipped so much?" the Therapist asked, trying to get us to focus on what we were supposed to be doing.

"Are you serious?" I asked, arching my eyebrows. "He's got more than just that. I mean, Sukko – or Zuki, whichever – Jinko, Songko . . ."

"Are you serious?" Zuko asked, incredulous.

"Yep. You're a pretty hot item" I said, giggling. Everyone stared at me. "You know, hot . . . fire . . . he's a firebender . . . oh, leave me alone," I said, crossing my arms and shrinking in my seat.

"What about me?" Sokka asked.

"I'd really like to get back to –" the Therapist started to say, but nobody was paying attention to her anymore.

"You're shipped as much as Zuko, if not more," I told him.

Sokka pointed ant Zuko and said, "Ha, ha!"

Annoyed but amused, Suki said, "Oh yeah? Let's hear about this."

"Yukka or Yuokka, Tokka, Ty Lokka, Sokkla, Sukka," I started. But then I realized that all of these girls had also been shipped with Zuko. "– nevermind. Zuko has more."

Disappointed, Sokka groaned. Suki gave him a playful/annoyed/slightly painful slap upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Now Sokka," the Therapist said, "why do you care so much about the number of ships you're involved in?

"Zuko gets everything!" Sokka whined.

"If it's any consolation," I said to Sokka, "I think you're hot." Sokka smiled.

"Okay . . . let's move on," the Therapist said. "Katara, you're one of the most frequently shipped characters, if not _the_ most frequently shipped character. How do you feel about that?"

Katara said uncomfortably, "I'm . . . um . . . I think that – I don't know. I just . . ." She trailed off.

"You're the one here who knows everything. What _is_ her take on her 'ships'?" Sokka asked me.

"It depends on the fic. Or whatever other area of the fandom you're in," I said.

"Bringing the focus back to Katara, how do _you_ feel about your ships?" the Therapist asked.

"I think I came across a Katappa thing the other day . . ." I said, thinking back.

"Katappa?" Katara said, confused.

"You and Appa," I said. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at either me or Katara. Then, Katara shrieked, "What?! WHY is it always me?! I'm shipped with everybody! I'm shipped with people I don't even like!" She glared at Zuko.

"I dunno . . I think you being in love with Zuko would be pretty hot," I mused.

"Excuse me?" Mai said, looking daggers at me. I smiled, enjoying my clever play on words.

"People ship me with everybody!" Katara exclaimed, ignoring Mai.

"Jet was kind of hot, too," I said.

"Will NO ONE let me live that down?!" Katara shouted.

"Very good, Katara," the Therapist said. "I'm glad you're expressing your emotions. Go with that."

Katara calmed down slightly and said, "Well . . . it's annoying. Toph doesn't have as many ships to worry about. Why is it me?"

"You're the main girl," I said.

Toph sprung up from her chair and shouted, "Hey!"

"She does the opening," I said. "And anyway, where were you during the first season?"

"Why you little –"

"Toph!" the Therapist said warningly. Toph sat down and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't saying that you're not important – in fact, you're one of my favorite characters – I'm just saying –"

Toph cut me off by muttering angrily, "Yeah, I heard what you were saying."

"Let's bring this discussion back to shipping. Ty Lee, what are your thoughts?" the Therapist asked, looking at her.

Ty Lee had been watching the discussion interestedly up until this point, occasionally batting her eyelashes at Sokka or Zuko. She said happily, "Well, I do like being shipped with certain people." She glanced at the two and then giggled.

"You have two main ships: Ty Luko and Ty Lokka," I told her.

Zuko looked from me to Ty Lee and then back to me. "Wait, does that mean . . . ?"

"Yep," I said. "Didn't you see The Beach?"

Zuko stared at me.

"That's _. . . _interesting," Ty Lee said, smiling flirtatiously at Sokka.

"Oh, I forgot, you're also shipped with Jet. Jet Lee, they call it," I said, trying to think of Ty Lee's other common ships.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked interestedly.

"Jet!" I said, excited. "He's another hot bad boy."

"Looks like you've got competition, lover boy," Sokka said jokingly to Zuko.

"You'd better be careful not to encourage Zukka shippers . . ." I said loftily.

"What?" Sokka asked. He clearly hadn't yet caught on to the naming thing.

"Nevermind," I said.

"I met Jet. He's not that great," Zuko said moodily, crossing his arms.

"Speak for yourself," I said.

"Ty Lee, how do you feel about being shipped with someone you've never met?" the Therapist asked, trying (again) to get us back on track.

"I'm thinking I'd like to meet him," Ty Lee said, smiling.

"It's not just Ty Lee," I said. "Plenty of people are shipped with people they've never met."

"How does that even work?" Sokka asked.

I shrugged and said, "I guess it's just the idea. There are some pretty interesting ones . . ."

"Like what?" Zuko asked, clearly skeptical about shipping strangers.

"Aside from Jet Lee there's Jetzula and Zue," I said, thinking. "And I have to admit I think Teo and Toph could make a cute couple . . . oh, wait, you two have met . . . Well, there's whatever they call Haru and Ty Lee and there's Zuki –"

"We've met," Suki said, looking angrily at a bewildered Zuko. "You remember, right? When you were destroying my island?"

Zuko's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah . . . sorry about that."

"Let's talk about this, Suki and Zuko," the Therapist said, eager for a topic she might actually keep the group focused on. "How do you feel about being shipped together?"

"I don't see how people _could_ ship us together," Suki said, shrugging.

"There are stories about him rescuing you from prison . . . I have to admit, I like the idea and could see it working . . . even though I'm a Sukka shipper . . ." I trailed off, trying to think of a good idea for a Zuki story.

"I still want to know more about this Jet guy," Ty Lee said.

"Well, after his thing with Katara –" I didn't get to finish because Sokka said to Katara, "What thing? You two seriously had a _thing_?"

"It was nothing!" Katara said.

"Anyway!" I said, trying to break up their squabble. "There are still people that ship Jetara, but there's a lot of Jetzula shipping, too."

"Excuse me?" Azula said.

"Yeah, Jetzula," I said. "You and Jet. You're enemies – complete opposites. I mean, the leader of the Freedom Fighters and the princess of the Fire Nation . . . but you kind of have similar personalities . . . in a way . . . I dunno, it sounds pretty cool."

"I think not," Azula said, glaring at me.

"I just thought that . . ." I started trailing off once I saw the look Azula was giving me. ". . . or even Sokkla . . . nevermind . . ."

"Azula, you seem very guarded and defensive about shipping. Why is that?" the Therapist prompted.

"I refuse to be shipped with such imbeciles," Azula said, indicating Sokka, who was stuffing his face with a large pastry, looking clueless as to what was going on.

I glanced from Azula to Sokka. "Point taken."

"Aang, you haven't spoken yet. How do you feel about shipping?" the Therapist asked.

Aang, who had remained silent up until this point because I was preoccupied with the other characters, looked at the Therapist, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, well . . . I . . . uh . . ."

"You know, Aang really isn't shipped all that much," I said. Aang looked hurt and slightly annoyed at this, so I hurried to explain, not wanting to get my butt kicked with all four elements by a twelve-year-old. "No, I mean, you don't have that many ships. Mostly just Taang and Kataang. And a few offbeat, odd ones . . ."

As I began mumbling incoherently about Sokkaang and Aangzula, the Therapist said, "Aang, how do you feel about those ships?"

"I don't know . . . I don't really think about it," Aang said.

"But you think about Katara," I said.

Aang blushed. "Well . . ."

Katara saved Aang from further embarrassment by cutting in with, "Don't put him on the spot like that."

"Jeeze, Sugar Queen, you could at least let Twinkletoes speak for himself," Toph said.

"I just –"

Sokka interrupted his sister. "Toph's right. You should let him speak for himself. Go ahead, Aang." Sokka looked at Aang expectantly while Katara glared at him for reprimanding her.

"Guys, calm down," Aang said, sensing a Sokka/Katara argument coming on. "It's not that big a deal." While the Gaang continued to squabble, Zuko turned to Azula and said, "How did you get ships?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Azula said coldly. "It's not like having ships means anything."

"I dunno, Azula . . . I mean, having ships means you're likable, right?" Ty Lee said. "I think it's a good thing."

"Who cares about what fanfic writers think?" Mai asked rhetorically. "If they've devoted so much time to writing shipping stuff they probably don't have much of a life . . . or a brain."

"Clearly," Azula conceded.

"I think you're both wrong," Ty Lee said softly, glancing between them.

"You tell them, Ty Lee!" I said, nearly dropping my notebook, which was worn out from daily use writing fanfics.

"Guys, stop fighting," Zuko said, uselessly. The Fire Nation crew continued to argue while the Therapist turned to me and said, "I think we might need individual sessions as well."

I opened my notebook to a fresh page and clicked my purple mechanical pencil into ready position.

"I'm way ahead of you . . ."

_AN: This was just meant to be funny and fun. I'm not taking this seriously, so nobody else should, either. If I don't support you ship in this . . . I'm sorry. If you really hate it, don't read it. But please, no flaming. I don't flame things and I expect the same courtesy. Please review!_


	2. Individual Sessions: Longshot&Smellerbee

The Therapist and Longshot sat in identical comfy chairs across from one another in a different room than before, this one smaller.

"So, Longshot," the Therapist said. "You're the first individual session because the author felt like writing yours first. How do you feel about that?"

Longshot said nothing.

"Your only major shipping, according to the author, is called Smellershot or Longbee. It means you and Smellerbee," the Therapist said, looking at her notes. "What do you think about that? Are you and Smellerbee romantically linked?"

Longshot said nothing.

"Now, Longshot, I understand that you are a highly skilled archer. Do you think that that has affected your role in shipping in the fandom?" the Therapist asked, looking at Longshot intently.

Longshot said nothing.

"In the show, for unknown reasons, you don't talk," the Therapist said. "And I know that there are probably many fics about why that is and that the author is considering writing one. However, there was one episode where you _did_ speak. Would you like to talk about that?"

Longshot blinked.

"I think we're making progress."

**:–:–:–:**

The Therapist was sitting in the same room as she had been with Longshot, but now the chair opposite her was occupied by Smellerbee.

"Smellerbee, how do you feel about shipping?" the Therapist asked her.

"I dunno. It doesn't really matter to me," Smellerbee said, shrugging.

"People tend to ship you with either Longshot or Jet. Often when you are shipped with Jet, it is a one-sided crush: you are interested in him, but he does not reciprocate your love," the Therapist said. "How does that make you feel?"

Smellerbee looked at the Therapist and said, "As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think."

"Interesting . . ." the Therapist remarked as she wrote in her notebook.

_AN: There you have it, the first set of individual sessions! There will be more (longer than these), along with small group sessions. How fast they go up depends on how many reviews this gets. So if you want to read more . . . review!_

_I know I haven't addressed all ships yet, so if there's a pair you'd like to see mentioned, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in somehow. For the most part, I will be focusing on canon and pairs that have the most following (because I know those better), but I would like to get at least a little bit of everything._


	3. Individual Sessions: Azula & Zuko

"Azula, your ships tend to be, ah, interesting and . . . varied," the Therapist said.

"So?" Azula said testily.

"I'm sensing some hostility. Why do you think that is?" the Therapist asked.

"This is a waste of time," Azula said.

Calmly the Therapist said, "This is our time to talk about shipping."

"Well, I really don't care about shipping."

"What about you and Chang?" the Therapist asked.

"That idiot?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. "Brawn and no brains? Pathetic."

"At the time you showed interest," the Therapist said, glancing at her notes. "Why the change of heart?"

"I thought he might provide useful as a Fire Nation soldier. I thought I might get him to join the fight against the Avatar. But then I realized he could never fight alongside us. Far to stupid and self-obsessed," Azula said.

From my position outside the room, I could hear every word that was said. At Azula's last comment, I let out a disbelieving laugh, louder than I meant it to be. Azula's eyes narrowed as she made a mental note to strike me with lightning the next time she got the chance. I only know what she was thinking because it's _my_ fanfic.

"You often get shipped with Sokka. How do you feel about that?" the Therapist asked, choosing to ignore me.

"That fool?" Azula asked scornfully. "Do people really think I can do no better than him?"

"I bet you think he's cute and charming in his way!" I called from outside. "And that you think his plans are clever!"

Azula shot an evil look in the direction of the door.

'The author has stated that the idea of you and Sokka together is 'kind of hot,'" the Therapist said, reading from her notes.

"Well, I don't care about what the author thinks."

"Some even ship you with Aang," she said in surprise.

Angry and disbelieving, Azula managed to get out, "The Avatar? That child? . . . And me?"

"Yes."

"He may be a skilled bender, but the only reason I'd get near him would be to bring him down," Azula said forcefully.

"Do you prefer benders?" the Therapist asked.

"I prefer those skilled in combat," Azula answered.

"Does that mean that you don't mind Haruzula?"

"What?" Azula snapped.

"You and Haru. He's an excellent earthbender. He was one of the rebels that helped overthrow a warden at a special earthbenders-only prison," the Therapist explained.

"Any warden that can't keep a few earthbenders under control when all they have is some coal should not be in that position," Azula said.

"This is about shipping, not politics," the Therapist gently reminded Azula.

"Earthbenders could be useful in the takeover of the Earth Kingdom," she said, thinking about it.

"So, is that a maybe?" the Therapist asked, her pen dangling over the word _Haruzula_ on her paper.

"Call it whatever you wish," Azula said dismissively.

There was a moment of silence before the Therapist asked, "How do you feel about femmeslash pairings such as Ty Zula, Maizula, Junzula, and Katazula or Azultara?"

Azula glared at the Therapist threateningly.

"Umm . . . I think that's enough for today."

**:–:–:–:**

"Zuko, I understand that you are one of – if not _the_ – most frequently shipped boys on the show, right?" the Therapist said.

Zuko shrugged. "I guess so. That's what I've heard."

"Before we discuss the major ships, let's talk about the ones with slightly less vehement following," the Therapist said.

"Okay . . ." Zuko said uncertainly.

"How do you feel about Jinko? Songko?" the Therapist asked, looking at Zuko.

"Oh, um," Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat._ "_They were both really nice, but . . . I mean, they both knew me as Lee. They didn't know _me_. You know . . . Zuko."

The Therapist jotted down a brief note before returning her attention back to Zuko. "Okay, what about Jin? Was she the first girl you went on a date with?"

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"How was it?" the Therapist asked kindly.

"It was . . . nice," Zuko said.

"That's nice. Did you two have a good time?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, smiling.

"How did that relationship end?"

Zuko's smile faded. "Oh . . . you know," he shrugged. "It just sort of . . . ended. We didn't even really have a _relationship_."

"Okay, Zuko," the Therapist said, making a note. "What about Zutara?"

"Oh," Zuko said, clearly surprised and uncomfortable. "Um . . . Katara? She's . . . she's a good waterbender . . . and she's nice."

"Just tell us!" I shouted, bursting into the room.

"This is a session for just Zuko," the Therapist reminded me.

"Fine," I said. I left the room but, of course, continued to listen.

"I'm sorry about that, Zuko," the Therapist said. "Now, we were discussing Zutara."

"Right . . . I don't know . . . She's really pretty, I guess," Zuko said, slightly disappointed that my interruption hadn't distracted the Therapist from the subject of Zutara.

"What do you think of her personality?"

"She can be really tough . . . I don't know, she acts differently towards me because she doesn't trust me."

"What makes you think that?"

"She pretty much told me. And anyway, I did follow her and the Avatar all over the world . . . and try to use her mother's necklace against her . . . and hire an assassin to follow them . . . But she's nice to everyone else. She really looks after them."

"Okay, so what about Maiko?" the Therapist asked.

"I really care about Mai," Zuko said.

"Some people believe her to be 'too apathetic' for you," the Therapist said after glancing at her Maiko notes."

"I don't think so," Zuko said, irked.

"What do you see in her?" the Therapist asked.

"She's understanding . . . even if she doesn't show it. And she doesn't worry . . . unlike me. I like to be with her." Zuko smiled. "She makes me happy."

"And Toko?"

". . . Toph kind of scares me."

"Why is that?" the Therapist asked.

"She's only – what? – twelve, but she's so tough. And she can do things I've never seen any other earthbender do. Like, she always know when you're lying. It's crazy!"

"So . . . are you saying that it couldn't happen?" the Therapist asked.

". . . No?" Zuko said, unsure. "I mean . . . her personality is fine, I guess . . . I don't know. She _is_ only twelve . . ."

"Toko shippers find ways around that," the Therapist assured him.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Nevermind," the Therapist said. "You'd just better hope that the author doesn't get mobbed by angry Toko shippers."

"What?!" Zuko asked, now _completely_ confused.

"Shipping gets intense."

_AN: Please don't attack me if I made fun of your OTP! I'm making fun of all of the pairings, though. And that absolutely includes mine. The next chapter will be up soon! Please review!_


	4. Individual Sessions: Jet & Suki

"Jet, as one of the 'hot bad boys,' according to the author, you are a Frequently Shipped Character. What do you think about that?" the Therapist asked.

"Is this another brainwashing process?" Jet demanded, looking suspiciously around the room, which was painted with bright, happy scenes from all four nations that involve lots of sunshine, flowers, and butterflies. The room also had a big window overlooking a meadow with a stream running through it. Bambi could be seen frolicking in the distance.

"No," the Therapist said.

"Good," Jet said after a moment of analyzing the Therapist. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"One of your major ship is Jetara," the Therapist said.

"You mean me and Katara?" Jet asked.

"Yes."

"I like Katara," Jet said. "I do. I mean, she's beautiful and a good bender and all, but she doesn't always understand that you have to make sacrifices in war.

"And how do you feel about that?" the Therapist asked.

"You do what you have to do to win," Jet said.

The Therapist scribbled in her notebook before looking back up at Jet. "The author left me a note here . . . she wants me to ask you how killing everyone in that village by drowning them and destroying their homes would have been better than the Fire Nation oppressing them."

"The author's name is Deep_Azula_Eyes," Jet said as though explaining something simple. "That means she's with the Fire Nation. She can't be trusted."

"Okay," the Therapist said, making a note. "Another one of your major ship is you and Smellerbee.

"Smellerbee?" Jet asked, incredulous. "She's a member of the gang. I can't be with her. And anyway, she's just a friend."

"So, the unrequited love theory could be true," the Therapist noted.

"What?" Jet shook his head. "No, Smellerbee's not in love with me. I'd know." Jet had a look of certainty for a moment before he reflected on this. Suddenly, his expression changed to a look that clearly said, _Oh my God, what if Smellerbee is in love with me?!_

Not noticing Jet's expression, the Therapist murmured, "Jetbee shippers are not going to like this . . ."

"What?" Jet asked, pulled back into reality.

"Nevermind," the Therapist said. "It's the author's problem."

"Right . . ."

"Although you have never met them, you are also often shipped with Mai and Ty Lee," the Therapist informed him.

"Who?" Jet asked.

"Two Fire Nation girls," the Therapist said. "Mai is skilled with knife throwing and Ty Lee is an acrobat who disables her opponents by poking pressure points and blocking chi, rendering her opponent's limbs useless."

It was that moment that I burst into the room, shouting, "Oh my god! What if you met Jin in Ba Sing Se . . . you'd be Jit. Or Jen . . . that would be awesome . . . "

"I think I'm dead in the show," Jet said.

"You think a little thing like death will deter shippers?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Jet shrugged, which I took to mean _Well, that's true._

"Remember what I said to you during my session with Zuko?" the Therapist asked me sternly.

I thought hard.

"Umm . . . never ride the Unagi? Wait, no . . . that's not it . . ."

"Go!"

"Oh! Right!" I said, remembering. I shuffled out.

"Where were we?" the Therapist asked Jet.

"Shipping?" Jet offered with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Right," the Therapist said, looking back at her notes to get herself on track.

There was silence for a moment before Jet asked, "Who's Ty Lee, again?"

**:–:–:–:**

"Suki, you are a very interesting character," the Therapist remarked.

"Um . . . thank you," Suki said uncertainly.

"For the most part, you are only involved in one major shipping: Sukka," the Therapist said.

"I'm not surprised," Suki said.

"Why not?" the Therapist asked, happy to finally have a client who seemed willing to talk.

"Well, the only boy I really interact in the show with is Sokka," Suki said. "And Aang, I guess, but he's young . . . and a little bit in love with Katara . . ."

"What about you and Zuko?"

"Are you _sure_ people ship that?" Suki asked.

The Therapist checked her notes.

"Yep."

"How?" Suki asked.

"I'll turn this over to the author, since she's the expert in this matter," the Therapist said. She rose and walked towards the door. But before she could even reached the doorknob, I opened the door and stepped inside."How did you know?" the Therapist asked.

"Um, hello," I said. "I'm writing it."

"Right," the Therapist said.

I addressed Suki. "Well, if you and Zuko met again and you forgave him for burning down Kyoshi . . . I mean, I have a fic where Zuko is your best friend in the gang."

"Really?" Suki asked.

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"That's . . . strange . . ." Suki said, thinking. "I guess he is really nice now and everything . . ."

"There are several fics about Zuko somehow rescuing you and there being . . . _sparks_ between you two," I said.

"Sparks?" Suki asked skeptically.

"Sparks," I said, nodding knowingly.

"Thank you, author," the Therapist said, ushering me out once more. _"_Now, Suki, how do you feel about Yuokka?"

"Yuokka?" Suki asked.

"Sokka and Yue," the Therapist said.

"Yue?" Suki asked.

"You know, the moon spirit," the Therapist said.

". . . No," Suki said after a moment of thought. "Sokka never mentioned her . . ."

The Therapist froze for a moment. "Oops." Trying to hastily change the subject, she said, "What about Jetuki?"

"What?" Suki asked.

"You and Jet," the Therapist said, glad she'd successfully distracted Suki.

"I don't think Jet is my type," Suki said. "And anyway, I don't think anyone even ships that."

"_I've_ never even heard of it before!" I called from outside. "But it sounds interesting . . ."

"I thought you were a Sukka shipper," Suki shouted back to me.

"I am," I said. "That doesn't mean I can't deviate. I'm in the process of writing several Yuokka fics."

"Thanks for telling me," Suki said, annoyed.

"Moving away from _that_ shipping," the Therapist said. "What do you think of Azuki?"

"That had better not be what I think it is," Suki said.

"Are you saying it couldn't happen?" the Therapist asked.

Suki stared at her.

"Okay . . . nevermind . . ." the Therapist mumbled.

"Can we please address a shipping with a person I _don't_ want to see fed to the Unagi?"

The Therapist flipped through her notes.

"Ah, here's one!" she exclaimed. "Haruki."

"Me and Haru?" Suki guessed.

"That's right," the Therapist said.

"I like Haru," Suki said. "He's nice, and he's a great bender. You can tell he really feels connected to the earth. Like, it's more than just throwing rocks around to him, you know?"

"Yes. Go with that," the Therapist said encouragingly.

Suki shrugged. "Umm . . . that's really all I have to say about Haru."

There was silence for a moment.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, or do you think this session is just about done?" the Therapist asked.

"Nope, I think that's everything . . . we've talked about just about all of the ships . . ." Suki said, thinking. "Actually, I do have one question."

"And what is that?" the Therapist asked.

"Why is my session posted with Jet's?"

The Therapist shrugged.

"Ask the author."

**:–:–:–:**

_AN: How fast the next chapter goes up depends on how many reviews this gets, so please review!_

_Disney, you're welcome for the free advertising. Please don't sue me._


	5. Individual Sessions: Toph & Aang

AN: Yep, I'm very slow at posting

_AN: Yep, I'm very slow at posting. If you had my schedule, you would be, too. So please be patient with me :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, in which we hear from Toph and Aang and tensions rise between me and the Therapist. Reviews always appreciated!_

Toph sat across from the Therapist, looking very bored.

"Toph –" the Therapist started, but Toph cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, we're here to talk about shipping because I'm a frequently shipped character, blah, blah, blah. Can I go now?"

"Sorry, Toph, but this is very important," the Therapist said.

"Says who?" Toph asked.

"The author."

"What's she got to do with it?"

"If she skips over you in the individual sessions, Toph fans will be very unhappy."

Toph grinned and said, "My fans _do_ love me . . ."

"That's good. Now, your three main ships are Toko, Taang, and Tokka," the Therapist said, reading from her list.

"Okay . . ." Toph said.

"Let's talk about you and Zuko first," the Therapist said.

"Zuko?!" Toph interjected. "He's, like, four years older than me!"

"It sounds like you don't think you'd make a very good couple," the Therapist said.

"I didn't say _that_," Toph said. "I just think he's so . . . old."

"Sokka's only a year younger!" I shouted from outside.

Toph, her face flushing red, stood up angrily and slammed her foot down. A ripple of earth traveled across the floor – which is made of stone for the purposes of this chapter – and out the door. Before I knew what was happening, it was under me and I was flung into the air with a yell of surprise before I plummeted back down and hit the ground with a dull _thud_. "You have anything else to say?" Toph asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Toph sat back down and crossed her arms, looking very smug.

"Toph, you seemed to get very defensive when the subject of Sokka came up. Why is that?" the Therapist asked.

"Oh, I just felt like playing a joke on the author," Toph said with an angelic – and yet simultaneously devilish – smile.

"Are you sure this isn't about your little crush on Sokka?" the Therapist asked promptingly.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Sokka!" Toph exclaimed.

"It's completely normal to develop a crush on a friend," the Therapist assured her. "Especially an older friend."

"I think you're confusing me with Aang," Toph said with a light laugh. "I mean, have you _seen_ the way he looks at Katara?"

"Okay, Toph," the Therapist said. "I don't think you're being very honest with yourself. Do we need to watch The Serpent's Pass together?"

Toph made an angry face before sighing exasperatedly. ". . . Fine. Maybe I used to like him. A little."

"Good," the Therapist said, making a note with a smile. "So how do you feel about Tokka shippers?"

Toph shrugged. "At least they have good taste in characters."

"So Sukka shippers don't bother you?" the Therapist asked.

Toph thought for a moment before she responded with a relaxed and honest, "Nope. Not really."

"Okay, let's talk about Toko," the Therapist said.

"Zuko?" Toph asked. "I think he's a little . . . . I dunno . . . angsty for me."

The Therapist glanced at her notes before telling Toph, "Toko shippers often have you cheering Zuko up; helping him become more happy and less angsty."

"Seriously?" Toph asked, surprised. "And how exactly do I go about doing that?"

"You two 'just seem to _get_ each other,'" the Therapist read.

"Right . . ." Toph said skeptically.

"What about in the series finale when you insisted on searching for Aang with Zuko?" the Therapist asked.

"What _about_ it?"

"That was a joyous moment for Toko shippers – something that could be interpreted as canon Toko."

Toph blushed slightly. "They got Toko out of that?" she asked.

"Yep," the Therapist said. "And in The Ember Island Players when you punched him in the arm and said that that was how you showed affection – a Toko-themed blessing." Toph turned a shade darker still.

"I guess Zuko's a really good guy," she said.

"Your third major ship is Taang," the Therapist said, deciding Toph had said all she was going to say on the matter of Toko.

"That would be me and Twinkletoes, right?" Toph asked.

"Yes," the Therapist said. "You and Aang."

"I don't know if he's tough enough to handle me," Toph said, grinning. "But you never know."

"What do you think of Taru? Teoph?"

"I'm guessing the first one is Haru . . . he's cool. A good bender, too. And the other one – Teo, right? He reminds me of Aang. Yeah, he's cool, too."

The Therapist glanced at her watch. "It looks like we're about out of time," the Therapist said. "You know, you were one of the easiest characters to talk to. I have to say that I was surprised."

Toph shrugged. "I guess I don't take it as seriously as the others."

The Therapist's face fell slightly. "Well . . . either way, I think we made great progress today."

"Does that mean I can go now?" Toph asked, sitting up straight for the first time.

"Yes," the Therapist said.

"All right!" Toph exclaimed, bolting out the door.

"Okay," the Therapist said weakly after Toph. "See you next time."

I poked my head in the door.

"You know she's long gone, right?" I asked.

The Therapist nodded in a defeated kind of way.

**:–:–:–:**

"Good afternoon, Aang," the therapist said cheerily as Aang walked in and sat down.

"Good afternoon," Aang responded, smiling.

"You seem to be in a good mood," the Therapist said, smiling.

"I am," Aang said. "I'm hoping that one day the shipping wars will be over and all the shippers can exist in harmony."

After my loud laughing fit at Aang's comment, I asked from the other side of the door, "Even Zutara?"

Aang stopped smiling for a second before saying, unconvincingly, "Sure. Even Zutara."

"Even though the author's interjection was rude and unnecessary," the Therapist said loudly and stiffly, "she does bring us to our first topic: Zutara and Kataang."

Aang blushed.

"Well . . . Katara . . ." he trailed off.

"Let's focus on Kataang for now," the Therapist said. "How do you feel about Katara?"

"I . . . I love her," Aang said, sounding slightly nervous.

"I see." The Therapist nodded as she wrote a note on her paper. "And why do you think that is?"

Aang stared at her for a moment.

"I don't know. I just do." She's so smart and pretty and nice . . . and whenever I look at her the wind ripples through her hair and the area around her gets all sparkly . . ." Aang trailed off. "I just love her," he concluded after a moment.

"So how does Zutara make you feel?" the Therapist asked.

"I don't know . . ." Aang said uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on," I shouted to him. "We all saw The Ember Island Players."

"That was different!" Aang shouted back.

"How so?" I asked. "It was prime Zutara!"

"I guess Zutara just makes me jealous," Aang admitted sheepishly.

"Very good, Aang," the Therapist said encouragingly. "At the other end of the spectrum, how do you feel about Taang?"

"Taang?" Aang asked. "What's that?"

"You and Toph."

"Me and Toph?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," the Therapist said.

"Does Toph know about this?" he asked. "I don't think she'd like that."

"I'm not legally allowed to tell you," the Therapist said.

"She said you weren't tough enough to handle her!" I shouted.

The Therapist slapped herself in the forehead.

Aang, not noticing this, shouted, "What?! What does she mean I'm not tough enough? I'm tough enough! I can handle her!"

"Aha!" I said. "There you go, Taang shippers."

"I didn't say that I like her that way, I was just saying that –"

"Too late, I said."

"Please, Aang, just ignore her," the Therapist begged. She flipped through her notebook franticly, trying to find a topic to distract him. "Aangzula!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Aang shouted, now fully focused on the Therapist. "You can't seriously mean that people ship me . . . and _Azula_ . . ."

The Therapist nodded. "This is clearly producing strong feelings, Aang," she said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I want to talk to these shippers!" Aang said emphatically, standing up. "How could they ship me and Azula? Do they ship me with Zuko, too?" Though this was clearly meant sarcastically, the Therapist nodded. "WHAT?"

"What was that you said about ending shipping wars?" I asked dryly.

Aang sat down and recomposed himself. "I said that I wished for the shipping wars to end," he said calmly. "And I do."

"So you don't even care about your weird ships?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Aang said.

"Okay, Aang," the Therapist said. "We're just about out of time now, but I think that this was very . . . ah . . . interesting."

Yeah, thanks a lot," he said dully.

Once Aang had left, I walked in.

"Hey, Therapist!" I said brightly. "That was funny, wasn't it? I thought Toph would be difficult and Aang would be easy, but it was the other way around. Isn't it funny how things work out like that?"

The Therapist gave me a murderous stare.

"Yes. Because you were so helpful," she said venomously.

"Do you want to talk about your hostile feeling towards me?" I asked, sitting in the chair opposite her, looking at her intently.

She hit herself in the head with her clipboard repeatedly.

"Interesting," I said. "And how do you feel bout that?"

She stared at me for a minute before saying, "I hope you get attacked by Azulaang shippers."


	6. Large Group Session 2

I looked around uncomfortably, hoping not everyone was staring at me in anger. Not everyone was – Azula was playing with a ball of fire in her hands, making it grow and shrink, twirling it between her fingers. That wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here," the Therapist said loudly, looking around at everyone but giving me an extra look of loathing. "To recap what has happened so far and go over where our next steps will take us."

Everyone was looking at her now, which made me feel slightly better until she continued to speak. "While the rest of us have dutifully put in our time here, one of us has not been pulling her weight." There was the _if-I-were-the-author-I'd-kill-you-in-a-gruesome-way_ look again. "I think that after the progress we made at first, it has been quite disruptive to have such a long break without so much as a short dialogue."

"Aren't you not supposed to take sides?" I asked her.

"Shut it, you," she said. I wished fervently that I'd been nicer to her. I made a mental note to write her a lock for the individual session room door. I also made a mental note to write myself a key for it. "This is a time for everyone to explain to you how your complete disregard for their fanfic has made them feel. Who wants to start?"

There was a burst of sound as everyone started talking at once. "Okay, okay!" the Therapist said, trying to quiet everyone down. "Let's just go around the circle and _one at a time_ tell the author how we feel. Aang, you may start."

I turned to my immediate left, where Aang was sitting.

"Well, I don't want to be too harsh or judgmental," he said reluctantly, "but come on, it's been almost two years! I could have mastered all four elements and saved the world _twice_ in that time!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to –"

"This is no time for excuses!" the Therapist exclaimed, cutting me off. "Aang, please continue."

"That's about all I have to say," Aang said quietly.

"Oh. Very well, then," the Therapist said, clearly disappointed. "Katara?"

Katara was sitting beside Aang and she, too, looked like she wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I mean, I wish you hadn't stopped. I didn't even get my own individual session yet."

"Poor you," Toph mumbled.

"I just don't know where to start with you!" I said earnestly. "You've got so many ships . . . you're probably _the_ most frequently shipped character."

The Therapist, looking worried that I wasn't about to get beaten up by anyone yet, said. "What about you, Sokka? How does the gap in time make you feel?"

"Well, I for one find it very annoying!" he said pompously.

"Good, go with that!" The Therapist said, smiling and leaning in closer to him.

"Do you know what it's like to be in fanfiction limbo? Well, now I do, and let me tell you, it's no walk in the park! You kept us waiting for two years!"

"I didn't know you were stuck there . . ." I murmured.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? Just mosey on into _another _one of your fanfics?"

"I think that's the only place worse than fanfic limbo," I said. "I'm sorry, Sokka. You really are one of my favorite characters." I smiled at him and I saw him soften. Of course – he's too much of a ladies' man to resist.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again, I guess I can forgive you this one time."

"Thanks, you're the best!" I said, shamelessly smiling flirtatiously at him.

Suki crossed her arms with a disbelieving laugh. "Some Sukka shipper!"

"Suki? What are your thoughts?"

"Two years is a very long time to just not get around to something. I mean, it's a fanfic, not the next great American novel."

"Maybe I've been working on that, too!" I said defensively. Suki raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, you're right."

"As usual," she said proudly.

"You seem rather forgiving with this author," the Therapist said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Why is that?"

"Do you know how much page time she's given me?" Suki asked. "I'll cut her some slack." She looked back at me. "But I want that other Suki fic you've been thinking about to come out."

"Yep! Don't worry, it will!"

Smellerbee burst into the room.

"Not until you finish mine!" she shouted. "You're behind on that, too!"

"Oh, yeah . . ." I said. "Sorry about that."

"Just as long as you don't forget," she said before leaving.

"Sorry to interrupt your shameless self-promotion," Toph said loudly, "but why does she get to go while I'm stuck here?"

"She's not exactly a frequently shipped character," I explained. "I only gave her an individual section because I like her and it worked so well with Longshot's."

"Fine," Toph said, crossing her arms.

"How do you feel about the gap, Toph?" the Therapist asked.

"It's better than being here, especially since I know she was working on another one with me in it."

"Zuko!" the Therapist said desperately. "Does it make you angry that she forgot you for so long? I mean, she's just like your father!"

"She's nothing like my father," Zuko said, staring at the Therapist like she was crazy. "I'm learning to be more patient and less angry anyways. It took me three years to get everything right, so as far as I'm concerned, this taking two years just makes her faster than me."

The Therapist let out a strange, strangled sound of frustration.

"Mai?" she asked.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I know the author started on my chapter at one point, but it was awful. Maybe she should wait until she gets it right."

"Thanks, Mai!" I said, surprised by this uncharacteristic kindness.

"I was going to say, but if it takes you this long, maybe you should just give it up."

"Oh . . ."

"That was excellent, Mai. Excellent." The Therapist said. Then she looked at Azula.

"I think that if you lack the self-discipline to write on a regular schedule, you shouldn't be posting at all," Azula said.

"Good, go with that," the Therapist said.

"And I also think that if you're going to spend so much time thinking about the fanfic about me, you should at least decide on the major plot points and start really writing it already."

"I'm feeling left out," Ty Lee said sadly. "I want my own fanfic, too!"

"Uh, sure," I said. What about?"

"_This is not the time!_" the Therapist said. "Ty Lee, tell her how you feel about the break between chapters."

"Oh, I don't really mind that," Ty Lee said, and the Therapist looked like she was about to cry. "I just want my own fanfic."

"So you're . . . you're not angry?" the Therapist asked. "You don't want to pressure point her to death?"

"Not at all!" Ty Lee said brightly. "Though it sounds like you might be a little angry. Your aura's not a very appealing color right now . . ."

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT AN APPEALING COLOR! THIS AUTHOR HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HARASS ME SINCE THE START OF THE FIC, MAKING IT SO DIFFICULT TO DO MY JOB! I JUST WANT TO TO END SO I CAN RETIRE!" I thought she was too young to be thinking about retirement, but I also thought I was too young to die, so I didn't tell her this. "THEN SHE STOPS WRITING ALTOGETHER, SO I CAN'T EVEN _TRY_ TO DO MY JOB!" the Therapist shouted. "She never even gave me a name . . ." She collapsed of the floor in the fetal position, crying.

"I think you're going to be the next individual section," I said.

There was a collective "What?" from everyone in the the room (except for the Therapist).

"Hey, it's my fanfic," I said.

**:–:–:–:**

_AN: Yeah, it's been nearly two years. Sorry about that. I have some good excuses, but you guys probably don't want to hear all that. If you've been with this fanfic since the beginning, thanks for sticking with me! If you're new, welcome aboard and thanks for reading!_


End file.
